


Under the Mistletoe

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami finds himself under the mistletoe but it’s not with Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Note(s): Here is a happier fic to make up for yesterday! I hope you all have/are having a wonderful Christmas!  
> Warning(s): failed humor. failed fluff??? i’m sorry i write trash lololol

Kuroko’s impromptu Christmas party was actually the worst idea in the history of their friendship. It was festive, fun, and an absolute disaster.

All who could make it brought gifts, food, and a whole lot of stupid energy that left cake on the floor (and some on Hyuuga’s face), a broken piñata (courtesy of Takao who thought it would be fun!) full assorted candy, and a great deal of spilled popcorn, chips, and  _gummy bears_.

Of course, no one escaped Kuroko’s wrath. The demons of Christmas could be seen in those large blue eyes that promised a slow and excruciating punishment if his humble home wasn’t in spotless, tip top shape before his grandmother returned.

After hours of festivities (and even more of cleaning), slowly, their friends (and rivals) began filtering out of the room, wishing him and anyone remaining a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year until only Kise remained, sweeping up the last bit of spilled cookies in the corner and Kagami placed the last wet dish in Aomine’s hands to be dried.

Kuroko filtered back into the kitchen where Kasamatsu followed behind him, saying his final farewells to their host. As he had his way out of the door, he glanced back at Kise, pausing as if he was contemplating his question.

“Are you almost done?”

Kise’s mood spiked, “Yes! Coming, Senpai!”

Kasamatsu sighed, shaking his head as he walked towards Kuroko’s back door, “I’ll be outside. You have 30 seconds or I’m leaving!”

Kise shuffled over to the trash, emptying the contents of his dustpan into the garbage just as Kagami shut off the faucet and wiped his hands dry on the towel set aside. Aomine put the last plate back with a frown, feeling very violated because of the disgustingly domestic task he just completed.

“Tetsu. We’re done. Can we go now?”

Kuroko turned his gaze on Aomine, staring at him blankly before sighing. “Yes, Aomine-kun. You are free to leave.”

Kise grinned, returning Kuroko’s broom to its proper location before grabbing his scarf off the table. “Come, Kagamicchi, Aominecchi! Let us leave together!”

Aomine squinted, blinded my Kise’s overly radiant, award winning smile. “Shut it down, Kise. It’s two in the morning. Why the hell are you so happy?”

Kise gasped, pressing his palm to his chest, “Aominecchi, why must you offend me so?”

Before Aomine could give him an accurate response, Kagami brushed past them, purposely bumping shoulders with them as he squeezed though. Turning around with mock remorse, Kagami smirked and covered his mouth with the tips of his fingers, “Oops! I’m so sorry children! Are you hurt?”

“Kagami, you bastard…!”

“Uwah~ Kagamicchi is so mean!”

Kagami snickered, making his way out of the door. “Let’s go guys!” Craning his neck to look past them, Kagami raised his hand to wave to Kuroko who watched them with a small amused smile. “Later Kuroko!”

“Have a good night, Kagami-kun.”

Kise whirled around, wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s shoulders and pulled him against his chest before the shorter boy could react. “Thanks, Kurokocchi! I had a blast!”

Kuroko muffled out something, probably an insult, before Kise let go and followed Kagami’s example.

Aomine scoffed, nodding in Kuroko’s direction in his own form of gratitude. “Later, Tet-.”

“Ah! Kagamicchi, look! Mistletoe!”

A vein popped in Aomine’s temple. He whirled around, watching as Kagami looked up. He followed his gaze and saw the innocent green plant hanging innocently above Kagami and Kise’s head…  _innocently_.

Aomine’s eyes slowly ( _menacingly)_  lowered down, becoming level with Kise’s.

Kise’s eyes narrowed and his smile deepened into a smirk that promised an instant backhand across that perfect model face.

“Kise… Don’t you dare.”

His only response was a sliver of white as Kise bared his fangs.

Kagami, however, was confused. As he watched Aomine and Kise’s silent battle of the eyes, he couldn’t help but not understand one thing…

Why the hell was he dating an idiot?

Kagami sighed, shaking his head. “Alright you two. That’s enough.” As he turned to leave, Kise’s hand reached out and cupped his cheek, turning his face back towards him. Kagami’s brow shot up to his hairline when he came face to face with deep golden eyes and a sinister smirk that promised trouble.

And then Kise leaned in, cupping his face with both hands and for some reason, Kagami didn’t move. Kise stepped closer to him and rubbed his thumb across Kagami’s bottom lip. Just as the gears in Kagami’s head began turning, Kise whispered, “Play along,” and promptly closed the gap between his lips…

… and Kise’s thumb?

Kagami’s eyes widened, staring deep into Kise’s playful gaze. And then the blond winked.

Oh…  _Oh_ …

Kagami could see Aomine seething from the corner of his eyes. He was pretty sure that he could see the steam coming from his nose. If he let this go any longer, he wouldn’t be surprised if Aomine’s belly started glowing red before he started spitting fire.

When Kise pulled away, he shot Aomine a peace sign before hopping off Kuroko’s steps, waving enthusiastically to his friends while Kasamatsu stood beside him, eyes wide in shock and confusion. “Bye, Aominecchi!” And then his giggled, sending Kagami a flirtatious wiggle of the fingers. “Bye,  _Kagamicchi_ ~”

And then with that, they were gone.

Kagami turned back to look at Aomine. He was so upset Kagami was sure that his face was red. It was hilarious. “Well, Aomine? Can we go?”

Kagami shoved his hands into his pocket, smiling deviously as Aomine stomped after him, staying completely silent as they walked back to Kagami’s apartment. Aomine walked beside him, his head down and his bottom lip protruding in the most out of place pout Kagami has ever seen on his boyfriend’s face. He wondered how long Aomine would pout in silence before he said something…

It wasn’t until they already reached his apartment door that Aomine finally whirled around and pointed directly into his face. “Why didn’t you stop him?!”

Kagami blinked, feigning innocence as Aomine glared at him. “Why would I do that?”

Aomine gawked at him, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to comprehend what Kagami just said. “ _What_?”

Kagami smirked and kept walking, leaving Aomine behind. He made it up to his room, unlocking his door and entering his warm, toasty apartment with a relieved sigh. He shrugged off his boots at the door, followed by his coat just as Aomine finally made it into the apartment.

“What do you mean ‘Why would I do that?’?!”

Kagami turned to face Aomine, smiling mysteriously as if he knew the world’s biggest secret. “Because he didn’t kiss me.”

“You’re my boyfriend! That’s why you should-. What?” Aomine stopped talking, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Aomine stared at him, trying to size him up in an attempt to call him out on his bluff. Kagami leaned forward, cupping Aomine’s cheek with one hand. His thumb trailed across Aomine’s bottom lip. With a small grin, Kagami kisses the back of his thumb, watching Aomine’s eyes cross as he stared down at Kagami’s thumb.

“I said… he didn’t kiss me.” Kagami flicked Aomine’s nose and made his way towards his bedroom, leaving Aomine to gawk at him. “Close the door and come to bed, Ahomine!”

Aomine felt his patience snap as he heard Kagami land on his bed with a heavy sigh.

They tricked him…?

Aomine closed and locked the door behind him.

They tricked him…

Taking off his shoes, Aomine dropped his coat on the ground and stormed off towards Kagami’s room.

They fucking  _tricked_  him!

“Kagami you asshole!”

“Aomine…? GAH! What the hell are you going?!”

“I’m going to kill you!”

“GAH! STOP!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Letti chortles. STAGE KISSES~ try them. it’s fun. :> /ex theater geek


End file.
